Round-Faced Girl
The unnamed Round-Faced Girl is a minor character who appeared several times throughout the Novel. Appearance She was young and petite, Novel, Chapter 114 with a round face that could be considered delicate. Novel, Chapter 6 On Dafan Mountain, she wore the cotton clothes and straw sandals of a rural villager. Novel, Chapter 6 After joining the Gusu Lan Sect, she wore the white robes of the Gusu Lan Sect and an unadorned forehead ribbon, identifying her as a guest disciple. Novel, Chapter 114 Personality The round-faced girl appeared to be kindhearted, as she handed Wei Wuxian an apple on Dafan Mountain and attempted to aid him despite the risk that he would capture the soul-stealing entity first. Novel, Chapter 6 Novel, Chapter 8 She appeared to be fond of animals, as she took over the job of feeding Lan Wangji's rabbits whenever Lan Sizhui, Lan Jingyi, and the other juniors were away. Novel, Chapter 114 She had a shy and meek demeanor, quickly fleeing once Lan Wangji approached her while she spoke with Wei Wuxian. Novel, Chapter 114 History Dafan Mountain Wei Wuxian first encountered her among a group of rural cultivators who approached Dafan Mountain to seek the soul-stealing entity with a Compass of Evil. Although he still wore the makeup of Mo Xuanyu and had a disheveled appearance, frightening the family, he made room for them to sit in the shade nearby. The round-faced girl gave him an apple in thanks. Novel, Chapter 6 She was among the cultivators captured by Jin Ling's Deity-Binding Nets. Upon Jin Ling's angry insistence that they should stay there all night while he caught the prey, the round-faced girl began to cry, realizing they were defenseless against any any danger. Novel, Chapter 7 Fortunately, they were rescued by Wei Wuxian. Although the round-faced girl attempted to thank him, an elder pulled her away to avoid angering Jin Ling even more. Novel, Chapter 7 Wei Wuxian then encountered her as her family aimlessly wandered about the ancient tombs on Dafan Mountain. Although they were hesitant to help him despite his assistance earlier, the round-faced girl showed him the path to the cave of the Goddess Statue. Novel, Chapter 8 Gusu Lan Sect Shortly after the incident on Dafan Mountain, Lan Wangji brought the round-faced girl to the Cloud Recesses as a guest cultivator. Novel, Chapter 114 Upon Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji's return to the Cloud Recesses after their elopement, Wei Wuxian was delighted to recognize her. The round-faced girl had picked the freshest carrots for the rabbits, and they, in turned, showed her affection. Novel, Chapter 114 She explained that she fed the rabbits whenever Lan Wangji, Lan Sizhui, and the other juniors were away, but became flustered when Lan Wangji approached. Aware that disturbing female cultivators was the seventh rule in the Cloud Recesses, she promptly fled, leaving her basket of carrots behind. Novel, Chapter 114 Trivia *Thus far, the Manhua is the only adaptation to feature the round-faced girl. Manhua, Chapter 13 *The Web Series appeared to merge her character with A-Yan, as A-Yan offered Wei Wuxian an apple at the foot of Dafan Mountain. Web Series, Episode 2 References Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Misc. Characters Category:Gusu Lan Sect